


Duster gets drunk.

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Flint is kinda there but not really so i didnt tag him, Gen, duster gets drunk, takes place after the reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Lucas is babysat by Duster as the rest if his family go to Alecs.





	Duster gets drunk.

Duster was sitting at the counter of a bar they put into Tazmily. He was babysitting Lucas, as his parents and Claus were visiting Alec. Lucas had claimed he was too sick to go, but he was actually still getting over the whole 'Porky/Pigmask' thing.

A thing only he remembered.

Duster didnt know who Kumatora was, and Kumatora didnt know who ethier one of them were. The magypsies were gone, and once Lucas had realized they werent there, he had apologized to the pink haired girl, who was rather confused as why a random little kid was crying and apologizing for killing her entire family.

Lucas was spinning in the bar stool next to Duster, though he was drinking water instead of the Adult Drinks Duster was having.

After a few hours, it started to get dark, and Lucas tugged on Dusters shirt to get him to know that it was time to bring him home.

Duster mumbled something and got up, not paying for the drink.

Lucas was about to pull out his own Dragon Points, but remembered that since the world reset, Dragon Points didnt exist, meaning that they didnt have to pay.

Lucas remained standing there with his hand in his pocket for a few seconds before there was a clatter near the front of the bar.

Right. Duster.

Lucas walked over to Duster and grabbed his hand, looking up at him briefly.

After they exited, Lucas looked around in the dark village, half expecting it to be destroyed or empty.

But surprisingly, even though it was pretty dark outside, there was still quite alot of people out there.

Lucas carefully led Duster to his house. Normally Duster would go home, but he was drunk and Lucas wasnt sure if his dad lightening up a smidge was kept or not.

When they got to the house, Lucas went to get Duster some water. He was still heavily drunk.

Lucas reached for the cup, and after grabbing the glass cup, placed it under the sink and filled it halfway, though he tripped and fell as he brought it to Duster.

The glass fell and shattered, and Duster stood up.

The sound of the glass breaking had reminded him of his father, whod always make sure Duster knew that was wrong.

Unfortunately, due to how drunk Duster was, he was not able to simply tell Lucas not to drop glasses and stuff, and so resorted to slap Lucas on the back of the head.

Hard.

Lucas, who's mind was still plagued with the awful memories of what happened, looked up at Duster, who briefly became his father.

Duster opened his mouth to speak, grabbing Lucas by the shoulders.

Lucas didnt know the true reason he did this, because all he could see and hear was his dad.

"I'm gonna beat you boy."

Lucas tried to wiggle free.

"Daddys gonna beat you."

Lucas's breathing got faster, Dusters voice faint under his "Fathers" voice.

Duster panicked as Lucas suddenly collapsed onto his hands, not knowing that Claus has pain in his legs, which used to be robotic but are now organic, along with his arm. The pain is felt in both siblings, no matter how far they are from each other.

Lucas was crying as he was lifted into the air.

"Lucas!"

Duster looked confused.

"Lucas!"

Lucas was pulled into a hug. 

"Shh..." Duster shushed the crying kid, though his comforting was off due to him still being drunk.

Flint turned back into Duster, and he drunkenly limped to the twins bed, lying Lucas down before lying in the couch itself.


End file.
